The Corridors at Night
by xoprincessMalfoy
Summary: The war between Voldemort and Harry is over. The war that raged between good and evil was certainly placed in the past, for most people at least. The war between a new professor, but an old enemy, and his rival's ex girlfriend is definitely still raging.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Disclaimer: All characters most likely belong to J.K. Rowling, if you don't recognize them, they may be mine.

Ginny was finally on her way back to Hogwarts to finish school. This was her last year before she could go off into the medical training she'd been waiting for for the past few months. Not only that but she was returning as Head Girl! Headmistress McGonagall hadn't even hinted at who the Head Boy was, but Ginny Weasley was craving to find out. All that was included in her letter was her Head Girl Badge, a list of supplies needed and a short congratulations letter along with a not that there would be a brief meeting she needed to be present for half an hour after boarding the train.

So here she was, in the first compartment in the train, waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. She had left her shared compartment with Luna Lovegood about 10 minutes ago to assure herself she would be on time to the meeting. Ginny sat in the seat closest to the window, peering out and looking at the country side and fields of grass pass her by as she waited for the Headmistress to arrive. While she waited she thought of what this school year at Hogwarts would bring her this time around – Grief, sorrow, and war, or happiness, contentment, and a future she'd always wanted.

Rumors had been going around that the famous Harry Potter had been seen with a new girl hanging on his arm. But Ginny did not have a care in the world; after all, it was she that had broken off the relationship a while ago. The spark between the two had long ago disappeared because of what the war brought. However, that was the past; she would be going to study medicine in a few months of being at Hogwarts one last time. Not to mention, her interests of school has sparked a bit when rumors had been flying around that a new and young Potions Master would be at the school this year. Ginny was definitely ready for this year to begin.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said in her stern voice. Ginny glanced up, clearly in surprise at the sudden presence of the woman. She looked over the lady again and thought to herself _"Looks like the war has taken its toll on all of us." _

"Excuse me for my tardiness, but I just wanted to inform you that there will be no Head Boy this year. Firstly because I've failed to find someone suitable and someone that would have the capability to maintain such responsibilities. But you will have a different Professor each night to switch off with and even help you patrol the grounds with you. The schedule is sitting on your desk in your rooms this very moment and the password is 'loyalty'. Any questions?" McGonagall finished in a huff, seeming to be in a rush but Ginny asked her question anyways.

"Who's the new Potions Master?" She asked quietly, thinking of the brave Professor Snape who had sacrificed his life for Harry.

McGonagall only looked at her quickly and muttered "You'll see in the Great Hall. Dismissed" and with that she left, walking briskly down the train to the back where Ginny knew all the professors would be gathering.

**A/N: Thank you to "wellrunaway" for her patience and help that she has provided me. Check out her new stories as well and don't be afraid to leave a review, good or bad, or a little bit of both. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Disclaimer: All characters most likely belong to J.K. Rowling, if you don't recognize them, they may be mine.

Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment with a bunch of other professors. He had questioned himself and his intentions of returning to Hogwarts this year, something he swore never to do again after the war.

His father had been put on probation; the Ministry, on its feet again, allowed him to return home and live life normally, with the condition that should he step one foot out of line they would place him in Azkaban and have the Kiss made. This was only because he had offered them a large sum of much needed money, but also because he had good reasons as to why he did what he did. Draco knew Lucius; he had finally become a real father. Though Lucius would never admit it, Draco had caught him smiling - genuinely smiling. 

Draco leaned his head against the window, this time questioning why he had taken up the job of Potions Master this year. Was it for Snape, who had risked everything … A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was McGonagall's.

"Professors! I have a small announcement to make." She waited as the conversations between Professors Slughorn, Sprout and Juelz died down and glanced at Draco to make sure she had his attention. She did. "This year hold a lot for us. All 7th Years will only be obligated to attend four classes this year: Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Herbology. Other than that, I am pleased to say Hogwarts will be just like before, before war took place in our castle. This means normal classes, students and also Heads of Houses. You, Mr. Malfoy, will be Head of Slytherin and Slughorn you'll take Gryffindor. Professor Sprout, as usual, will be head of Hufflepuff and Professor Juelz; I will introduce you to the House of Ravenclaw at dinner. All class rosters and schedules are in your respective rooms, as are your night patrolling schedules with the Head Girl since there is no Head Boy this year." She finished with a frown, hoping that no one would ask questions about the Head Boy and Girl situation. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco begin to speak... One could only hope.

"Headmistress, if I may ask, who is the Head Girl this year?" he asked, his brow slightly furrowed. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, already showing interest in the students. It is Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Assuming that was the end of the conversation, she began to exit the compartment to patrol the train hallway. However, not before she heard Malfoy mutter something to himself.

"Weaslette? This should be fun." he said quietly, but not quietly enough. 

"Now Malfoy! No funny business! Absolutely none of it! I've given you the chance to redeem yourself at Hogwarts. You've already promised to behave with civility towards all the students. Don't make me regret giving you a chance here at Hogwarts again." McGonagall said sternly, and with that she was on her way.

Leaning his head against the window once more, Malfoy only smirked, and thought to himself, _"Oh yes, civil indeed." _

**A/N: Thank you to "wellrunaway" for her patience and help that she has provided me. Check out her new stories as well and don't be afraid to leave a review, good or bad, or a little bit of both. Thanks! **


End file.
